Misérable jumeaux
by DreamIno
Summary: Une princesse, un serviteur. Deux jumeaux. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à se qu'une rencontre face tout basculer !


Je suis Deidara Yamanaka le frère jumeau de Ino. Nous deux somme les rois du pays. Elle est ma princesse, la femme de ma vie. Elle est ma princesse et je suis son serviteur. Nous somme venu au monde un jours d'été. Pour le royaume se fut un beau jour. Mais pour des raison au quelles seuls les adultes comprenne, notre avenir heureux fut divisé en deux. Se fut elle la princesse et moi son serviteur. Mais temps que je suis avec elle cela me convient.

_Deidara, que fais-tu ? Allons dans le jardin ! Je veux aller au petit lac.

_J'arrive, Ino.

Je me dépêche de prendre la main de ma sœur, pour aller au lac. Mon adorable sœur, je fais tout pour elle. Une fois au lac je la vois lever sa robe pour laisser tremper ses pied dans le lac. Elle m'attrape la main.

_Dit Deidara, me servira tu toujours ? Seras-tu toujours la, avec moi ?

_Bien sûr. Tu es ma jumelle, ma princesse.

_J'ai besoins de toi. Dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Le jumeau répondit a son sourire pendant quelque seconde puis ne parla plus. Ils passèrent la la journée tout les deux sous le soleil.

Notre jours a nous, notre anniversaire. Pour elle c'est un jours exceptionnelle contrairement a moi qui est un jours normal. Malgré ça je dut lui faire un magnifique gâteux.

_Bon Ino. Viens avec moi et ferme les yeux.

_Pourquoi ? La jeune blonde mis ses mains sur ses yeux et suivit son jumeau.

Il prit la jeune princesse par la main et l'installa dans la terrasse de sa chambre et lui demander de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il la laissa la quelque moment. A son retours il lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. A se moment la elle le vit avec un gâteau d'anniversaire dans les mains.

_Oh ! Merci Deidara.

_C'est normal. Joyeux Anniversaire jumelle.

_Joyeux Anniversaire jumeau.

Son jumeau, serviteur coupa le gâteaux pour sa princesse. Il lui servie une part dans une assiette dorée. Elle lui proposa de s'installer avec lui afin de manger une part de gâteaux. Après tout ses leur anniversaire a tout les deux.

_Merci pour ce délicieux gâteaux d'anniversaire.

_Je t'en prit. Je vais aller ranger tout ça a la cuisine du royaume. Je reviens.

_Non, je vais aller dormir. A demain Deidara.

_A demain princesse.

Le lendemain matin la princesse demanda a son serviteur, son jumeaux d'aller acheter quelque bricole dans un magasin du village voisin. Il exécuta et partit dans cette boutique. Il acheta tout se don il avait besoins enfin tout se que la princesse lui avait demander d'acheter. Sur le chemin une jeune femme au regard d'ange et au cheveux rose étrange mais jolie. Il la bouscula sans regarder ou il aller.

_Oh excuser moi mademoiselle, attendez je vais vous aider a vous relever.

_Oh c'est rien, merci.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le relève, elle lui fait le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu.. Il fut touché et son cœur était touchée aussi.

Elle est si belle , son sourire est magnifique.. Je suis sous son charme.

_Vraiment pardonnez-moi.

_Je vous dit que c'est rien , ne vous inquiété pas. Moi c'est Haruno Sakura.

_Je suis Yamanaka Deidara .

_Oh vous êtes le serviteur ou enfin pardon jumeau de la princesse ?

_Oui c'est moi. Le jeune laissa un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_Je dois vous déranger non ?

_Oh non pas du tout. Je dois juste rapportez ceci a la princesse. Voulez vous venir prendre une tasse de thé au palais ?

_Oh je ne veux pas déranger..

_Non , j'insiste venez.

_Bon d'accord alors.

Ils partirent ensemble en direction du palais. Arriver la bas le jeune homme informa la princesse de l'invitation qu'il avait faite a l'Haruno. La princesse ne fut pas très enthousiasme a cette annonce mais laissa faire. Le serviteur et la rose était dehors devant le lac. La princesse elle les regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, plus jalouse que jamais. Non elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre prenne sa place.

Elle fut obliger d'écrire un mot a son jumeau ! « Je suis navrée Deidara. Je ne suis pas capable d'acceptée cette femme dans ta vie. Je t'ordonne de le tuée. »

La nuit tomba et les jumeau étaient tout les deux dans la grande sale. La princesse donna le papier a Deidara et repartit aussi tôt dans sa chambre. Deidara lisant le papier fut sous le choque mais ne pu refuser cela. Il l'avait promis, oui il avait promis a sa princesse de tout faire pour elle et de ne jamais la laisser tombé. Il ne peut reculer. Il décida d'aller dormir sous le choque et la tristesse.. Il avait déjà dit a l'Haruno de passer pour passer une journée avec lui mais il se savait pas qu'il devait la tuer, maintenant qu'il le sais il regretta de l'avoir connu.

Le soleil se leva sur le village quelque heures plus tard la princesse Ino se leva tranquillement elle partit retrouver son jumeau dans la chambre comme a son habitude. Elle lui demanda si il aller bien. Le jumeau savez ce que sa sœur voulait savoir.. Il n'en parla pas et décida de quitter la pièce et d'aller se préparer pour son amie qui aller bientôt arriver.

Quelque heures plus tard la jeune Sakura Haruno arriva au palais, la princesse la salua et repartit aussi tot.

_Bonjour Sakura.

_Bonjour Deidara. J'aime beaucoup venir dans le palais.

_Ah.. J'vois.

_Il se passe quelque chose ?

_Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer une pièce secrète.. Dit-il en tournant la tête en percevant la princesse qui s'impatienter.

_Je te suis.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans un cachot, la rose demanda pourquoi ils étaient ici. Malgré lui le jeune homme sortit un couteau de dernière son dos.. « Désolé.. Ma rose.. » Il planta son couteau dans la poitrine de la rose plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus de se monde.. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme..

Il partit dans sa chambre, ne voulant parler a personne.. La princesse avait mal au cœur mais elle savait que maintenant personne ne prendrait sa place..La journée se fini et la princesse Ino partit a son tour dans sa chambre elle partit dormir.

Le lendemain matin tout se passa normalement, le jumeau avait effacé se qui c'était passer de sa mémoire. « Si le monde viens a t'accuser a être maléfique ainsi j'en ferais autant par notre lien de sang. » Il se disait ceci dans sa tête. Il était 16heure il partit retrouver sa sœur.

_Le goutter aujourd'hui sera une brioche.

_Merci. Dit elle tout en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard la princesse partit dans sa chambre se détendre quand a son frère il partit se balader dans le village quand il vue le royaume voisin il compris directement se qui aller se passer il s'empressa de repartir au royaume. Une fois arriver il courue dans la chambre de sa sœur il se coiffa comme elle pris les même vêtement qu'elle la copie parfaite d'Ino.

_Je peux savoir se que tu fais Deidara ?

_Allez tiens vite prend mes vêtements, porte les puis enfuie toi immédiatement ne crains rien après tout nous sommes jumeaux personne n'arriveras a nous différencier !

_Ils sont la ?

_Oui dépêche toi !

_Je ne veux pas Deidara.. On sera séparer je ne peut pas te laisser prendre ma place.

_C'est mon devoir allez va sy. Je te protégerais a jamais alors reste en vie et continue a sourire.

Ino s'exécuta elle pris les vêtement de son frère mis une cape et pris son frère dans ses bras les joues mouiller.. Elle partit par derrière le château. A se moment même les personnes de l'autre royaume arrivèrent devant la fausse princesse. Ils attachèrent les main de la fausse princesse avant de l'emmener a coter de l'endroit il devra mourir. La vrai princesse se fessant passer pour son frère se faufila dans la foule pour voire une dernière fois son frère. Le frère de Ino prit une voix de fille et dit une dernière parole. « Je t'aime. » La princesse compris que c'est moi était pour elle.. Les joues mouillée elle partit pour ne pas voir la suite..

« Si un jour il me serais permis de renaître, j'aimerais qu'a nouveaux nous soyons ensemble. »


End file.
